


Meat

by Cai (caidanu)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Cai
Summary: Today was not Zukko's day, and his boyfriend's prodding wasn't helping.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Meat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=creepella).



> I totally forgot about this prompt request I wrote back in 2014. In celebration of rewatching AtLA I wanted to post this! 
> 
> Word Prompt: Meat

“I gotta say, Zuko, red looks good on you.” Sokka peered over Zuko’s shoulder, watching as the prince tried to scrub the red berry juice off his shirt. “Although, it kinda looks like fresh blood… how appropriate. I could see you killing some unsuspecting bastard while I was gone.” He moved onto his tiptoes to get a better look at the damage. “What the hell were you doing, anyway? It looks like you slaughtered some poor, innocent berry bush.”

Zuko turned his head and gave Sokka a scathing glance. “Shut up, Sokka,” he said as he rubbed his shirt even harder, creating an even bigger mess. 

“I’m just sayin,”—Sokka backed up, holding up his hands in defense—“that’s what it looks like, not tryin to piss you off.” He moved around Zuko so that he was standing in front of the prince and noticed the charred, blackened mess that suspiciously resembled a berry bush. “I have to wonder what the bush did to piss you off.”

“It existed, that’s what it did.” Zuko titled his head, glaring at Sokka, pissed off at his own failure. “Did you at least get the meat for dinner?” He didn’t really want to talk about the _incident_ with the berry bush. Sokka would only tease him—he was too pissed off to deal with sarcasm. 

“Huh?” Sokka blinked his widened eyes, seemingly confused by the question. 

“What do you mean, huh?” Zuko looked at Sokka, incredulous that he would forget. “I was supposed to get the berries and water, and you were supposed to hunt down our dinner.” He watched as Sokka still looked at him, puzzled. “Gah!” He threw his hands up in frustration then let them drop down. “I can’t believe you forgot… we drew straws and you even did your shitty little victory dance over it. And what the hell are you staring at anyway?”

Sokka continued to stare before blinking a few times again. “Oh, well I did get some fish… you got a little bit of juice on your cheek” Sokka reached out to rub the juice off of Zuko’s face only to have his hand slapped away before he could. Deciding that maybe it would be better if he showed his catch to Zuko, he pulled his pack around from his back, digging in with his hands, pulling out a few fish. “See, I didn’t forget.” 

Zuko growled as he turned back to his shirt. “Fish is hardly meat. We’ve been eating fish for the past week, and I’m getting tired of it.”

“Well excuse me your highness—I didn’t realize you were so picky. There wasn’t anything to hunt. I figured four fish would be better than some scraggly rodents.” Sokka rummaged through his pack more, pulling out some herbs he had gathered while he was out. “This is as good as it’s going to get out here. And besides, the herbs I picked will make it taste better.” 

“Whatever, the fish is fine.” Zuko gave up on his shirt and picked up his sac, which only had a handful of berries in it. The rest had ended up too burnt to eat. “I already took the water back to our camp.”

Sokka leaned forward, looking inside the sac. “So, uh, what happened to the rest of the berries?”

Zuko gave him a dirty look, pointing to the burnt area to his left. “You see the charred bush. Do you really need to ask?”

Putting the fish and herbs back into his bag, Sokka adjusted the pack onto his shoulder. “So I take it, dessert is out of the question then?”

“I’m not even responding to that.” Zuko smoothed down his shirt, frustrated that the stains probably weren’t going to come out. This was the second shirt ruined in the past week—the first one was Sokka’s fault, always so impatient at times whenever they were alone that he hadn’t the time to remove it before getting grass stains all up the back and front. At the rate they were going he was going to run out shirts to wear. He looked up and almost took a step back. Sokka was standing within inches of him, staring… again. “What?” It was making him paranoid. 

Sokka leaned in, licking the berry juice off Zuko’s face. He heard his lover groan, just the slightest sound of need, barely louder than a whisper. He couldn’t wait until after dinner; stuffed Prince was his favorite kind of dessert. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget the meat,” he murmured as ground his erection off Zuko’s thigh before stepping back and heading towards their camp. Sokka looked back. “Well, are you coming? We’re going to need a fire to cook this up.” 

Zuko touched his face before following Sokka—ignoring the tightness of his pants— realizing his cheeks were probably as red as the berry stains on his shirt.


End file.
